


rewritten

by earthtomccall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teen Wolf, allison's death rewritten, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtomccall/pseuds/earthtomccall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent didn't deserve to be deemed a love interest in her last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to do this for a long time, to give the incredible allison argent the justice she deserves. i wrote it kind of fast, so it's not as well written as i would've liked it to be, but i hope you all still enjoy!!

Allison, Isaac, Scott, Kira, and Stiles stood at the gates of Oak Creek. 

"I'm here to save my best friend," Allison stated confidently. 

"I came to save mine," Scott replied.

"I just didn't feel like doing homework," Isaac added. Allison couldn't help but crack a smile, that was Isaac: always trying to make light of a serious situation. Although her boyfriend could make a joke, Allison couldn't. She WAS here to save her best friend, Lydia was the one person she would do anything for. 

Allison and her friends reluctantly walked through the menacing gates, seeing Noshiko and the Oni were already there. Noshiko begged them to leave, telling them it wasn't their problem. "My best friend is trapped in there by a thousand-year-old evil spirit!" Allison shouted, almost laughing at how utterly ridiculous the statement was, "I'm not leaving without her." "And I'm not leaving without killing every last one of you," said Stiles taken over by the nogitsune, practically coming out of no where. The Oni were suddenly under his power. Noshiko couldn't convince them to leave anymore, now it was their problem. 

"I'll fight every one of them if I have to to find Lydia," Allison thought to herself. The dark, threatening Oni stood there, waiting on one of the teenagers to make a move. Allison was first. She shot her first arrow at one, not making a mark on it. Anger boiled inside her body, she wanted so desperately to defeat them, she wanted so desperately for the nogitsune to die. If only she knew how.

Out of the corner of her eye, Allison saw Stiles take off toward where the pack thought Lydia would be. She knew Stiles was weak, that he couldn't stand and fight like the others, but she wanted so badly to be the one to find Lydia. To give her a warm embrace and tell her everything will be okay. "Will everything be okay?" Allison asked herself. Scott was fighting the Oni with his true alpha powers, Kira with her katana, Isaac with his much less developed powers, and Allison with her arrows. With the team of almost-experts, they had to be able to defeat the Oni.

Allison came down to her last arrow, the special silver one she and her father had made earlier that day. "So this is it," Allison thought, "My last arrow." She knew it wouldn't work on the Oni, but she also knew she had to try. For Scott. For Stiles. For Lydia. She shot the arrow with perfect aim, straight into the chest of the Oni.

Oddly enough, it worked. The Oni seemed to disappear into thin air, dying. As if something so inhuman could die.

Kira dropped her katana, Scott and Isaac stopped fighting, everyone seemed to be in awe of what had just happened. All of them were oblivious to the sword being thrusted into Allison's back. Her jaw dropped, but she didn't make a sound. She knew she couldn't survive the poisonous blade of an Oni, to cry or scream for help would be pointless.

Everyone rushed over to her, Scott held her in his arms. "Is she okay?"Allison gasped,"Is Lydia safe?"

Scott nodded, tears streaming down his face. 

"Then it's okay," she said, struggling to breathe,"It's perfect. I'm surrounded by my loved ones. By friends, old and new. This is the only way I ever wanted to die. Without pain, with everyone I love around me." She thought of her father,"You-you have to tell my dad..." Allison trailed off. She couldn't breathe anymore. She finally gave in to death.

Far away from the spot of her best friend, Lydia screamed. She wasn't near Allison, but she felt her die. A piece of her was gone.

Chris Argent came running into Oak Creek after receiving a call from Isaac. He saw his daughter lying on the ground, her entire torso covered in blood, her eyes were closed. He cried, not out of sadness entirely, but also out of pride. His daughter had died saving her best friend. That was something to be proud of.

Allison Argent was a daughter, a niece, a first love, a best friend. Allison Argent was a hero.


End file.
